


Swans or Ruby's

by Sami1997



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami1997/pseuds/Sami1997
Summary: Regina Mills is in a happy relationship with Ruby. But what happens when a mysterious blonde comes into town.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Once Upon A Time Fanfics





	Swans or Ruby's

Regina Mills couldn’t be happier, her and her girlfriend Ruby are celebrating their 3 year anniversary tonight. As excited as Regina was to spend the night with Ruby, she would have to admit she was a bit nervous. Tonight was the night that they were going to tell everyone that they were together. 

When they first started dating three years ago, Ruby wanted to tell everyone right away, but being Mayor and still wanting to keep her private life private she had asked Ruby to keep it on the down low for a little while. Ruby understood but a few days ago, Ruby told Regina how unfair it was for her not to be able to tell her friends what an amazing girlfriend she had. She can’t post pictures of them together or even tell Granny how happy she was, now that she was dating the Mayor. 

As a surprise, Regina was gonna find Ruby at Granny's and in front of everyone kiss her. Regina pulled into Grannys and got out of her car. She went over to the backseat and opened the car door, letting Henry out. 

“Okay Henry, You are gonna stay with Granny tonight in one of the rooms, and not in the dining area.” Regina instructed. She really didn’t need her son watching her randomly kiss a woman without an explanation and she really didn’t want to have that conversation with him quite yet. 

“But what if I get hungry.” Henry asked. He was always trying to find a way out of doing whatever Regina wanted him to do. He didn’t win all the time but there were a handful of times that he would end up getting his way. He was a clever child, which made Regina smile. She loved him so much, but she was gonna be stubborn tonight. She needed everything to be perfect.

”That was why we ate before we left and I packed you some nuts and a water if you really want to eat something, and if you are still hungry I told Granny to have a grilled cheese on stand by. You can call her if you get really hungry. I also packed you a book and your Gameboy so you won’t get bored. I won't be long I promise.” Henry smiles and grabbed his backpack from the backseat and started heading in to Granny’s. 

“Hi Henry, Madam mayor, How are you tonight?” Granny asked walking from behind her little counter and over to the two of them. 

“Hi Granny!” Henry said with a little wave holding his big brown book that he has been carrying around with him for the past few months. Regina made a face thinking of how angry and defensive Henry was when she told him she didn’t want him carrying around that book anymore. 

Infact, Henry has been acting strange since Mary Margaret gave him the book. He started looking at her differently and started lashing out. At first she thought that it was because he was turning ten. He use to be a quiet little boy who question the world and one day he came home with that stupid book and his whole personality changed. He became more happy and enthusiastic, which made her happy to see her son so excited about life but he began to treat her differently. He was starting to disobey her, even heard him calling her evil a few times under his breath. She was wondering what was happening to her little boy. Though there were moments like today that she cherished. Seeing her son smiling at her and not thinking of her as evil. 

“Hello Granny, I have my room on hold for the night, Henry will be staying in there.” Regina began. Granny opened up her book of records and suddenly had a confused look on her face.

“Madam Mayor, there seems to be two rooms on hold for you tonight. Did you want me to cancel that other one?” Granny asked already taking out her white out.

“Oh no! I want to keep both rooms.” Regina said quickly. Granny gave her a blank, yet questioning look. “I am saving the room for someone, if they don’t show than that is okay.” Regina said, trying to keep her voice even and as professional and sturn as she possibly can be. 

If her night with Ruby goes as planned then they would be the ones needing that other room. Hopefully Granny won't be the one handing them their keys. At that thought Regina stepped forward getting Granny’s full attention. “Actually, would you mind if I grabbed that key from you for the other room. The person wanting the room is a little shy and doesn’t want anyone to know that they are staying here.” Regina said rushed. She could tell that Granny didn’t believe her, but she knew the older women wouldn’t say anything. No one spoke out concerns or opinions to Regina unless she asked for them. 

Receiving the keys Regina put one of them in her back pocket and handed the other key to Henry. “Alright, now you be good, okay? I don’t want you giving Granny a hard time.” Regina smiled down at her son, knowing he would keep himself in line, but just in case she looked toward Granny. “Granny, why don’t you tell Henry about how you got the scar on your arm.” Regina turned around and started heading towards the diner. 

She knew the story of Granny and how she really got her scar, but her cursed story would shirley keep Henry up at night. Not that she wanted to traumatize her son but he would know better than to call her the Evil Queen again. 

Turning the corner, Regina made her way to her usual seat at the bar. Regina’s heart began to pound in her chest as she heard the familiar sound of Ruby’s high heels clicking against the tile floor. “Good evening Madam Mayor” Regina’s ears began to ring as she heard her girlfriend trying to sound like she usually does with every customer. Slightly annoyed to be there but trying to remain professional. 

“Good evening Ruby, I will have a Kale Salad and a lemon water.” Regina said, looking up at Ruby who was standing behind the bar. 

“Coming right up!” Ruby's said chiper, quickly turning her head away from Regina. Regina knew she made her blush whenever she looked her in the eye. 

Once Ruby had walked about Regina started thinking of how she should start this, get everyone's attention and tell them that she is dating Ruby. Just pull her in and kiss her when she brings her her food. Regina couldn’t decide. 

Soon she heard the bell from the kitchen ding and she knew she had to make a decision fast. When Ruby put down Regina’s food, Regina stood up, grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her close, whispering in her ear. 

“I know you want people to know about us, to show people how lucky we are to have each other. As my anniversary gift to you, I am gonna announce our relationship.” Suddenly Ruby's face lite up.

“Gina, are you sure. I don’t want you to think that you have to do it just because I want it to happen.”

“Darling, you are my everything. I want you to be happy and I know that this will make you happy. Besides, I think that it's time everyone knew what an amazing girlfriend I have.” Regina said putting her arm around Ruby’s waist. 

Clearing her throat Regina turned slightly so she could be facing the people of Storybrooke. Not everyone was there, but that was okay, word would get out and she would probably have to address this again during a council meeting.   
“People of Storybrooke,” Regina began. Everyone turned towards her immediately, knowing the mayor has something important to say. “I think that it's time that I made a long overdue announcement.” Regina turned towards Ruby again and smiled. She was nervous and couldn’t think of what to say. 

When her mind gets all jumbled up, Ruby would always help, even if all Regina had to do was look at her, she still helped. “A couple of years ago, I met someone. Someone who I had known for years but never truly saw them. I was living in the dark and this individual had shown me the light. They have made me laugh when I felt like crying. They have comforted me when I needed it most, and even more so, they have loved me when I was at my worst. Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce you so that very person. Someone who I indent to spend a very long time with. Everyone met …” As soon as Regina was about to address Ruby the front door at granny's opened causing the bell to go off starting the individuals inside of it. 

“Hello,” a small voice could be heard from the other side of the threshold, but shadows where covering the top half of the person, who Regina can only assume is a woman given the sweet sounds she just her come out of their mouth. 

Regina always had a big thing for women's voices, whether she was with them or not. “I am so sorry to interrupt.” The voice continued, causing Regina to slam back into reality. 

“Well, you should be, now on your way.” Regina stated, turning her head away from the women at the door and turning it back to the townspeople. 

“NO! WAit!” The women urged. “Please, I am looking for someone.”

“Who?” Ruby asked, taking a step forward 

“I’m not sure. Some kid who sent me an email. Told me he needed help.” Regina took a deep breath and walked in front of her girlfriend to address the women outside directly. 

“Well why don't you come inside, have some apple cider, and we can figure this out.” 

“Thank you,” The women said. Regina turned around just as the women stepped in. Making her way back to the bar Regina sat down. 

“So tell us, what's your name?” Regina asked. 

“Emma. Emma Swan”


End file.
